What If No One Volunteered?
by SilverWind13
Summary: Prim was chosen for The Hunger Games and Katniss is to stunned to do anything for her. Will sweet and loving Prim be able to survive?
1. An Unwanted Surprise

**Okay guys! Sorry for the stinking summary! Hope you enjoy! :P**

I wake up early. Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't get much sleep at all. Yes, I had nightmares. Yes, because it's reaping day. Today the take two innocent kids, one male and one female, and take them to the Capitol to prepare them to be thrown into the Hunger Games… A fight to the death and only one can win.

I can't imagine leaving my home in District 12. District 12 is the least of… Well… twelve Districts. All the Districts are ruled by the Capitol. This is the country of Panem.

I shiver and press closer to my mother's warm body. The bed next to us is empty. I share that bed with my sister, Katniss, but crept in with my mother last night.

Katniss is probably out in the forest, hunting with Gale. No one is supposed to go there. But Gale's family and ours decided it was better to break the law, then to starve.

At the thought of her leaving, I get up immediately, and check to make sure she brought the goat cheese I made for them. It's not on the table, that's a good sign.

I turn around when I hear rustling on the bed. I thought mom would be waking up, but I look and find Buttercup, my cat, getting up and noisily jumping off the bed.

I kneel as he comes to me. He rubs his head against my legs and I giggle and rub his head with my knuckles. He purrs and closes his eyes.

"Good morning to you, too," I say. His eyes don't even open until I stop rubbing him and stand up. He rubs against my legs and cries for more. I pick him up and he stops.

I look over at my mom one last time before I carry Buttercup out the door. She is still sleeping.

I realize I'm still in my sleeping clothes, a thin white sleeping gown, but I don't care.

The air is just right. Not to hot and not to cold. It's warm with the perfect icy nip. _Nice weather for hunting. I hope their doing well,_ I think.

I set Buttercup down and he follows me, happily, to Lady's pen. She greets us with a soft bleat.

I open up the gate and my goat trots to me. I smile and pet her head. She bleats more.

"Good morning! How did you sleep?" I ask. She closes her eyes and gently knocks her head against my legs. I laugh.

"Good! Katniss took the cheese!" I say as I feed her. Buttercup begins to yowl and pace at the gate.

"Oh, Buttercup! You'll get your breakfast in a minute," I say. I pat Lady one last time before I leave her to her breakfast. I close the gate and scoop up Buttercup.

I walk back to the house and open the door. Buttercup leaps out of my arms and runs back outside and I close the door. _Oh well_, I think. _Guess he wanted to spend the morning out there._

When I look up. I see mom in the kitchen. I walk up behind her and stand at the table.

"Mom?"

"Prim?" she says as she turns around. "Oh! Good morning, Prim!" she says as she hugs me.

I give her a weak smile and hug her back. She pulls away and looks me in the eyes. I smile again, but I can't hide the tear that threatens to fall down my face at any moment.

"Prim," she starts in a soft voice. "Prim, it's going to be okay. Now you go get ready. We'll eat after the…" she stops there and tries to smile. "We'll eat after."

I nod and run off, not wanting to think about what she was going to say. I swallow and close my eyes.

I turn in the mirror. I'm all dressed and ready to go. Well… I guess. I look ready, besides the fear written on my face. I'll try to hide it a little bit more once we get there, but it's hard for me to keep a lie going for along time.

I walk back to the kitchen, were mom is sitting at the table with her hands folded, elbows on the table, and forehead resting on her hands.

"Mom," I say. My voice is quiet and cracks with fear.

She looks up and sees me. She smiles a little. "Prim," she says, getting up. "You look…" The door opens and we both turn to see Katniss.

She looks up and immediately comes to me and kneels. "Prim," she says in an uplifting voice. "You look amazing," she says as she smiles. "I better go get myself all prettied up."

Katniss stands up and starts to walk away. She looks over her shoulder and says, "Don't want to walk in looking like this while your standing next to me." And then she's gone.

I know she's trying to help. And she is. A little. I just wish I didn't have to worry about _her _being chosen.

I sit with mom until Katniss is ready. Mom gives me a small chunk of bread to nibble on, but I don't finish it.

Suddenly the bell rings, signaling the time to head to the square. Katniss hears it and walks up to us just as it stops. She turns to me. "You ready?" I nod.

Katniss kneels beside me, her hands gripping my shoulders. "I'll see you afterwards, ok Prim?" she says. "It's going to be alright." She gives my shoulders a tight squeeze, hugs me, and then walks over to her group of sixteen-year-old girls. I walk over to the twelve-year-old girls.

Effie Trinket, the District 12 escort, welcomes us. She babbles on, but I tune out the whole speech and close my eyes. When I open them, I see one of the girls from my school looking at me. May, one of my closest friends. I give her a weak smile.

"Hi," she mouths. I do the some but add, "Good luck". She nods.

"Ladies first," Effie's voice booms into the microphone. I bite my lower lip and tug on the end of one of my braids.

Effie pulls a paper slip from the bowl of girls' names. She walks back to the microphone and opens the slip.

"Primrose Everdeen," she says.

I stand in shock, barely able to move. I don't even need to push my way to the stage, because everyone around me shrinks back. I look over at May. Her eyes are a little misty, but she gives me an encouraging smile and mouths, "I'm sorry".

It takes me awhile to get onto the stage. As soon as I reach the last step, Effie grabs my arm and rushes me to the center of the stage.

"And now for our male tribute," Effie says. She walks to the bowl of boys' names and pulls out a slip. Returning to me, she opens it and reads, "Peeta Mellark."

I see him. The bakery boy. I used to love looking in their shop window. The cakes were my favorite. The delicate frosting designs that made the cake so beautiful. I wonder if I'll ever see one of them again. I gasp. Will he ever see them again?

Peeta makes his way to the stage. And, just as she did to me, Effie is right there to lead Peeta to the center of the stage where I am.

He looks at me. I nod and give him my best smile. He gives me a weak, wavering smile. Effie makes us shake hands. We do. As we stand on stage, he looks out to the crowd. I follow his gaze. He is looking at his brothers.

_What does he want them to do? _I think._ Volunteer? Family support only goes so far on…Wait!_

I scan the crowd and see… Katniss. I had forgotten she was there. Her mouth is dropped open and I can see tear tracks on her face. It looks like she wants to say something, but can't.

Now I know what Peeta was thinking, because I want the same thing. I can't explain the feeling, but I know it's mixed with pain and sadness. Oh well. I'm not the type of person to hold grudges and I'd rather something happen to me, not Katniss.

I stand in a small room, waiting for something, but I don't know what. I sit on the floor and bury my face in my hands. Just as I'm about to cry, to let the tears flow, the door opens.

I look up and see mom and Katniss pushed through the door. I get up and mom hugs me first. I squeeze her and cry into her shoulder. "Mom," I cry. I pull away and looked at her tear stained face.

"Both of you," I say. "Make sure you take care of each other and please take care of Buttercup and Lady."

Mom nods and Katniss kneels beside me. "We will," she mumbles into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Prim," she says, looking me straight in the eye.

And they both wrap their arms around me and we're all murmuring our, "I love you"s.

We all look up when the door opens again. A peacekeeper, our country police pretty much, walks in and grabs Katniss' arm. "Time to go," he says and he drags mom and Katniss away. I see them both crying and Katniss is screaming at the peacekeeper. They both fight his grip, but with no chance of winning. Then, the door slams and I'm left staring at its dark wood.

I sniff and swipe my nose with the back of my hand. Then I wipe my tears and clear my throat. I reach for the door handle. _What are we waiting for?_ I think, just as the door opens again.

I'm surprised by the baker_. Why would he visit me when he should be visiting his son?_ I think. _I hope they already visited._

"Hello," he says, kindly. I smile and say hello. I know he is somewhat of a shy man so I do my best to make this conversation a little comfortable.

"Here," he says, shoving a package towards me. I grab it, carefully. "I… Um… I just thought you could use some of these." With that, he backs towards the doors and grabs the handle.

"Good luck," he whispers and then he opens the door, steps out, and shuts it. I, once again, stare at its dark wood.

I sit down on a couch by a window, set the package down beside me, and stare at the door knob. I see it twisting again and I jump up to greet… Madge?

Madge is the daughter of District 12's mayor and one of the people I know least.

I look up at her and give her a friendly smile. She smiles back and nervously looks around.

"I have a gift for you," she whispers, as she stretches out a closed fist. I reach out to meet her hand. She opens her fingers and lets the small pin hit my hand.

Right when I have it in my hand, Madge closes my fingers around it. I keep my hand tightly closed around it. It's warm from being in her hand.

"Thanks," I say. She nods and opens the door. "May the odds be ever in your favor," she shrugs.

The car ride to the train station is short. I don't even know why we have to sit in a car. We're used to walking everywhere.

This is the first time I ever been in a car. Sure, it's different, but right now… It doesn't feel so special.

The station is packed with cameras, but I can occasionally see a familiar face. I don't have time to search the crowd for mom or Katniss, because I'm being herded into the train and, happily, away from the cameras.

I hate how they try to catch me crying and I'm glad I don't have to worry about them now.

I know the car ride didn't feel special, but in this train… I couldn't help it.

The whole thing is colorful, the couches comfortable, and the chandelier that hangs in the center of the room is absolutely stunning. The carpets are so thick, my feet pretty much sink into them and the smells that hang in the air make my mouth water.

I am enjoying the thing that is bringing me to my death. Some thing never shared with us before.

I think Effie has had enough with the awkward "conversations". And, to tell you the truth… I'm pretty tired of them, too.

She had talked on with only small remarks from me or Peeta. Other than the small talk, the room was silent.

"I'll go get Haymitch," Effie exclaims. Then she hurries out the door.

I swallow and look at my shoes. I still have my Reaping day outfit on. But Effie made us sit down right when we entered the train, so I didn't have time to find my room and change. Or sleep. Or cry.

Peeta clears his throat and looks at me. I look at him and smile. He smiles back.

"I'm Peeta," he says. "Though, you probably already knew that." I nod.

"I'm Prim," I say. "And _you_ probably knew that." He smiles and nods, giving a tiny laugh.

His smile is sweet. It reminds me of his father's. I'm suddenly reminded of my visit from the baker.

"Did you visit your father before we left?" I ask. He looks down at the floor. I don't want to remind him of the people we left, because I remember seeing Peeta cry as we left the train station. I just wanted to make sure.

"Yeah," he says, nodding his head. He turns back to me. "And you? Did you visit your sister?"

I'm surprised by his question, but I manage a nod. "I also got a visit from the mayor's daughter," I pause before I say the next line. "And your father gave me a package. I haven't gotten a chance to open it yet."

Peeta nods. "Yeah. I know what he gave you. I got some, too." He mumbles to himself, "Though I left them there."

"What is it?" I ask, picking up the package next to me. He looks at it, then at me.

"Cookies," he answers, simply.

I gasp and open the package. I never had the bakery cookies. We never could afford them.

The cookies inside pull another gasp from me. "Their beautiful," I whisper. Peeta grunts.

"Here," I say, handing Peeta a cookie with a picture of a flower frosted on it. I'd seen the flowers before. It was the kind that grew in the meadow in District 12. "Thanks," he murmurs.

I grab a cookie with a leaf frosted on it.

Peeta and I make small conversation, until the door slides open. Peeta sits up and I follow his lead.

Haymitch, the only living victor from District 12, stumbles into the room. It's obvious he has been drinking.

I silently sigh, not wanting to draw attention to myself. All I want at the moment is privacy. It looks like that won't be happening, though.

**There it is! :D How'd you like it? Thanks for reading! Come back for the next chapter!**


	2. The Ride

** Yay! New chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed, followed, so one! Hope you enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

I'm relieved when I finally get the time in my room to myself. I sit on the bed and, when I sink into it and instantly feel comfortable, spread out on it and close my eyes.

I slept for… Who knows how long? It is still light out. I sigh, feeling lonely and lost. I'm far from home and I don't know what to do. Itching my neck, I look down and realize I'm still dressed in my reaping day clothes. Shuddering at the memory of the reaping, I quickly get up and go to the closet.

Hmm… Let's see what they have in here, I think. I open the doors and gasp, taking a step back.

Such a variety. And so many outfits! Bright colors, sequences, and… Oh! Just any thing you can imagine! I grab a pink shirt with frills and a pair of black pants.

My cheeks suddenly grow very hot. I put the clothes back on the rack and turn away, feeling ashamed. I'm being lead to my death, I'm leaving my mother and sister to live by themselves in a town supplied with barely anything, and yet I'm here in a beautiful, comfortable bedroom that isn't my own, and I'm enjoying clothes I've never been blessed with. I turn around. Well… I shrug and take a reluctant step towards the closet. I guess there isn't anything wrong with enjoying anything as long as I have it.

Grabbing that same outfit, I quickly change and, for a split second, I feel happy. But that emotion quickly fades to sorrow.

Sighing deeply, I slip on a pair of black flats with a bow on the toe and head out the door.

Effie is sitting in a fuzzy, purple chair in a sitting room and Haymitch is refilling his drink.

"Um…" They both look over at me. I smile and Effie tilts her head and smiles back. Haymitch grunts and turns back to his cup. I look back at Effie. "What… Where… Is there…" Not knowing exactly what I want to say, I'm suddenly embarrassed and I fold my hands and rock back and forth. "Where is Peeta's room?"

Effie gets up and, taking very small steps while staring down at her high-heel shoes, she comes to me and wraps her arm around my shoulder. She snaps the handheld mirror she had been staring at herself in shut and we walk through a couple of train cars.

Effie knocks on the closed door in front of us. There is a rustling inside and some heavy footsteps. The door cracks open and slowly reveals Peeta. His hair is looks like he had just been sticking his head out the window and his clothes, which I noticed are the same ones he wore at the reaping, are wrinkled and his feet are bare.

I trace my gaze back up until I am looking into his eyes. He blushes and smiles, shyly. I smile back.

"Well," Effie backs away and claps her hands together. "There you are." She turns and walks away, mumbling to herself. Peeta and I both watch her go and turn back to each other at the same time. He steps to the side, opening the door wider, and waves his hand, gesturing to the room.

"Come on in." I smile, walk in, and stand, awkwardly, in the middle of the room as he closes the door. The room is very similar to mine, just more… Masculine. I look around and notice Peeta staring at me. I look at him and smile. He clears his throat.

"Uh… You can… Um… Sit down." He gestures towards the bed. I sit down and sink in, just like I had in my room. Peeta comes and sits next to me, leaving a descent sized gap between us.

"How do you like it?" Peeta is startled by my sudden question. He recovers quickly.

"Good. Well… It's nice." He shrugs.

"Yeah." I agree.

"So," he says, turning to me. "You have an older sister?"

I turn to him and my eyebrows knit together in surprise. "Yes. And you? Two other brothers?"

Now he it is his turn to be surprised. "Yeah." He nods.

"Well," I say, noticing his eyes getting a little teary and how he swallows. "What is your favorite color?"

He turns to me, confusion written on his face, but then he smiles. "Orange. Like… Like the sunset."

"Pretty. Mine is pink A soft pink. Like apple tree blossoms."

Peeta nods. I shift, uncomfortably, in the awkward silence.

"Here," I jump to my feet and, to the surprise of us both; I grab his hand and pull him out the door.

I lead him to my room and, letting go of his hand, close the door behind us.

"Go ahead and sit down," I say as I head to the dresser. He sits on the bed and watches me, curiously.

I reach up for my neatly folded reaping outfit that I had placed on the dresser and pull it down. Sitting on top of it is the package of cookies that Peeta's father had given me.

As I lift it off of the outfit, I see the pin that Madge had given me. I squint my eyes as I study every little detail.

A mockingjay, holding an arrow in its mouth, is in the center of a golden ring. I tilt my head as I look at it.

"You okay?" I jump. I had forgotten that Peeta was even there.

"Yeah." Putting the outfit back on to the dresser, I go over and sit next to him, opening the package of cookies.

"Want another?" I smile.

"Thanks!" He grabs one and takes a small bite. I, too, take one and take a not so delicate bite, though I do make sure I'm not being entirely rude. It is just so good!

We make small conversation and get quite comfortable with each other. We get to know each other a lot, though we avoid any mention of anything left behind. We don't want to upset each other.

It is dark when Peeta heads back to his own room. I sit alone for a couple of moments before I get up and go to the dresser. Looking through all the draws till I find one that holds something fit for sleeping, I am surprised by how fashionable the night clothes are. Sighing deeply, I pick out a comfy looking gown. It is white and lacey, making it itchy in some places, but I deal with it. I don't feel like changing again anyways.

When I wake up, the sun is shining through the window curtains. I yawn and sit up, realizing that I feel asleep on top of the covers. I shrug. Oh well.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stretch my arms, yawning once again.

Getting up, I walk over to the closet. What should I wear today? It sounds crazy, but I'm actually pretty joyful this morning. One of the reasons is my excitement about being able to change my outfit every morning! Something you can't often do in District Twelve.

I pick out a sky blue top with dark blue swirls and a black skirt that goes down to my knees I slip on the same pair of flats that I wore yesterday and, before I head out the bedroom door, I take my reaping outfit of the dresser and remove the mockingjay pin. I smile as I pin it to my shirt and then I exit the room.

Haymitch and Peeta are sitting at a table, eating, and Effie is in the same chair she was sitting in yesterday. She, once again, is staring into the handheld mirror. All three of the look up as I enter.

"Good morning!" I say as I walk to the table. Haymitch grunts his greeting. He doesn't seem to talk much.

Peeta and Effie smile at me and they both reply with, "Good morning!"

"So… What do we have to ea…?" I never get to finish. I'm interrupted by a burst of cheers coming from outside the train. Peeta and I rush to the window. Capitol people crowd the station, cheering and waving, wildly.

I can't make out exactly what they are saying, but I do pick up a couple yells of my name and some of Peeta's. We turn to each other, smiling, but we both realize we are near the end and our smiles drop to frowns. He smiles, again, encouragingly. I smile back, not at all knowing what to do.

I sigh as I turn back to the window. Smiling a fake smile, I wave at them, acting as friendly as I can, which isn't very hard. How long is this going to drag through? When will I…? 'When will I' what? Die? No! I don't want that! But I don't want to slowly approach the end. But I won't accept the end of this as the end of me.

xXxXx

Sitting alone in a stone room, I shake more from fear then from the chill that the stone bench I'm laying on is sending through my body. Swinging my legs over the side, being careful not to reveal anything and feeling quite uncomfortable in the thin blue gown they have me dressed in. It is barely even a gown. Just something to cover my body since I'm not finished with the necessary changes that is to make be beautiful.

I look up as the door opens. A kind looking man steps in. I look over him. He seems pretty… Well… sensibly dressed for a Capitol citizen.

He walks over to me and extends his hand. I take it and shake it.

"I'm Cinna."

"Prim. Primrose Everdeen."

"I know. Prim? Is that what they call you?" I nod.

"My nickname. Primrose is to long for some situations"

Cinna laughs a little. I smile. He has a kind laugh. It sounds solemn… Somewhat sad. And his voice is rich and deep. Comforting.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you."

My mouth moves, but words are stuck at the back of my throat. I'm surprised by his words. He smiles, sympathetically.

"I'm going to help you in every way I can."

"Thank you." I whisper. He nods.

"We have to start by getting sponsors. You know how that works?" I nod. "Good. We get our first shot at this tonight. At the tribute parade." I nod. "And I have a perfect outfit for you."


End file.
